The Dark Ages of Hogwarts
by Voldy Is My Homie
Summary: On the evening of June 24, 1994 Harry Potter entered the final task for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. Later that evening he died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. It has been four years since then and the wizarding community is on the verge of collapse. It is time for the new Order of The Phoenix to strike AU
1. the beginning

_On the evening of June 24, 1994 Harry Potter entered the final task for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. On the evening of June 24, 1994 Harry Potter was transported off of Hogwarts grounds by way of a portkey to a graveyard in Little Hangleton where he witnessed the rebirth of the famed Lord Voldemort._

_On the evening of June 24, 1994, Harry Potter died at the hands of Lord Voldemort by way of the Killing Curse. Early the next morning Voldemort waltzed into the Ministry of Magic where he slaughtered all who opposed him and took his stand as the leader of the wizard community._

_It is now nearly four years after that day. Muggle-borns are behind hunted and slaughtered as young as two years old; blood-traitors are ostracized or killed; the member of what once was The Order of the Phoenix have gone into hiding or been killed and Voldemort's reign is slowly stretching across the sea to America and winding its way through Europe._

_However, you cannot oppress people for that long before they start fighting back._

* * *

It is early in the morning when a few people across the nation are awoken by a bang or a flash of light. One by one they draw their wands and with shuttering breaths and shaky bodies they make their way into the kitchen: the room where the noise or light originated from, only to find the room empty with nothing moved.

But there, on the table sits a piece of parchment that certainly wasn't there when they went to bed the night before. Scared at what might be on it some pick it up, some turn it over with pokers and a few wave their wand at it so it suspends in mid-air.

Drawn in slightly smudged ink by a sharp quill is the outline of a phoenix. One by one these people get dressed- some all at once, some after sitting with their heads in their hands- before grasping the paper. There is another flash of light and the person is gone.

* * *

**_All rights reserved to their prospective owners._**


	2. Chapter 2

_the muggle-born: Tabitha Simmons_

* * *

"Hey beautiful, would you like to go home with me tonight?"

"Fuck you."

The man chortles and places a hand on my shoulder. I tense, my hand wrapping tightly around my wand in my pocket. We're the only two occupants in the front room of some dirty little pub I managed to find; the bartender heading to the bathroom. Apparently something in my expression told this man, who smells like a goat and looks about like one too that I want to get picked up for the night.

"That's why I love you American's. You're so feisty," he purrs leaning in close to me. I release the grip on my wand and pull my hand out of my jacket, hand fisted. Something wet touches the skin under my ear and I jerk my elbow backwards, striking the man in his chest.

He curses and hunches over, reaching out towards me but I skip out of the way, at the same time reaching my foot out to kick him hard in the side. He topples over with a shout and I rare my foot back to kick him again when someone shouts from behind me.

"Tabitha, what the hell are you doing to that man?"

Slowly, I lower my foot back down to a resting position on the grown and push the hair out of my face. A tiny girl rushes past me to the man on the floor, kneeling beside him. I drop back down onto the stool I just vacated and pick up my drink, taking a sip of it before speaking.

"Watch it, Isabelle. He tried to molest my ear with his tongue."

Isabelle jumps back from the man with a look of disgust on her face. I smirk and take another swig of my drink before there's a muffled shout from the bathroom. Cursing I hop off the stool and wave at Isabelle to start running, me behind her but before I take more than two steps I turn back to the man. Quickly, I pat him down until I locate a wallet in the front of his jacket.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I tell him patting his cheek while he scowls at me before starting off into a run. Outside the pub sits my bag along with Isabelle, her back already shouldered. I snatch mine off the ground and we set off on a run, heading towards the outskirts of this town.

I can hear a shout of 'stop' from behind us but no sounds of police or anyone following us really however we don't slow down until we duck into a small alley way between two houses. Panting I slow down to a small jog before coming to a full stop. Isabelle drops down to the ground beside me staring up at the sky.

I curse the thought of that man. All I wanted was a good stiff drink to ease the pain in my leg from travelling so much. Instead all I got was a wallet with a measly ten pounds. With a grunt of disgust I pocket the money and toss the wallet to the side of me.

Isabelle looks up at me with a reproaching look but doesn't say anything. She's learned by now that it won't do any good in the long run. With I sigh I glance at the ever darkening sky before shouldering my bag again.

"Come one, we need to find a place to camp before it gets dark."

Isabelle nods and I help her get to her feet. Half of me just wants to say 'fuck it' and duplicate these ten pounds so that we can go get a muggle hotel but I know that that won't do us any good. These days the most secure way to sleep is in the middle of the woods under a heap of protective spells. Isabella takes point and I follow her, dragging my feet just a little.

I stare at her back and think back on how I got to be here, following this tiny girl around. I'd been in the middle of a fight with a red-headed fellow over something stupid and he had banged me up pretty well, using a spell that made me grow feelers out of my arms. I wasn't sure how to get rid of it and I was debating on whether I could fake my way through an appointment at St. Mungo's when she walked up to me, wand out. I pulled my own on her, starring her down. Wordlessly she'd tapped my arms and the feelers hand shrunk down until they weren't there anymore.

I'd thanked her and she didn't say anything only turning around and walking away from me. That's when I noticed the dirt covering the back of her clothes and it was obvious to me that she'd been sleeping on the ground. I shouted after here and she turned, eyebrow quirked.

I asked her if she wanted to sleep in a tent that night and she agreed. I'm sure that the first few weeks of us roughing it together we both slept with one eye open and one eye on our wand but I didn't notice any Dark Mark on her arm and she didn't notice one on mine. Slowly we began to trust each other and now we're bang friends.

It takes roughly an hour for us to find a suitable place to camp. With a lazy wave of my wand the tent flies out of my bag and right's it's self on the ground. Isabelle walks in a circle muttering words under her breathe making sure we're protected with charms and spells and jinxs and everything else she can think off.

I start a fire and put a pan full of ground beef and gravy, graciously gotten out of some Muggle's cupboard this morning. The smell drifts around us and it's a struggle to wait until the beef is cooked. It's been a few days of traipsing around the surrounding forest before we made it to this town where we've been able to successfully pillage quite a bit.

The biggest asset to our stealing (well, my stealing, truthfully) is the fact that I'm a metamorphmagus. No muggle can honestly say that they've had the same looking strange girl hanging around in their neighborhood.

And tomorrow, if we decide to stay in this little part of the woods one more night I can turn into a brunette and go get a decent drink. If not I'll just have to suck it up until we come to the next town.

I scowl into my beef, remembering a time when I didn't have to squat among the trees or steal food out of people's pantry. Of course, that also was the time when there weren't people hunting me down because of who my parents were. I swallow the last of my food hastily before clearing away the gravy left in my bowl and setting it aside. That was a long time ago and it'll probably be a long time until I can even say my name or perform certain magic without getting snatched.

The sky darkens around us so that the forest is almost pitch black. I stock the fire and pull my socks off, volunteering for first watch and as Isabelle crawls into the tent I shiver from the bitter cold wind that's been picking up ever since it started getting dark. I honestly hate England.

* * *

This story will take place from the eyes of four individuals: a Miggle-born, a Death Eater, a Blood Traitor, and a member of The Order of The Phoenix.


End file.
